Ryu Uzumaki (Uzu)/Abilities and Powers
Abilities Intelligence Ryu is a very intelligent individual, using knowledge f psychology in order to determine what his opponents will do next. Ryu has studied multiple different arts of fighting, he has also learned a considerable amount of the Ape religion from his Ape Sage Mode teachers. Ryu shows expertise in many different weapons such as shuriken, kunai, senbon, and even kenjutsu, however he does n ot use kenjutsu as he does not see a need for it with his Boil Chakra Armour. Speed Ryu obtains the technique known as body flicker which allows him to move at an extremely fast speed, Along with his sage mode speed it is said that he is able to rival that of the fourth Raikage Ay, who was also able to nearly match the speed of the infamous Flying Raijin Technique Created by the second hokage which was then later prfected by the Fourth. Sage Mode enhancements Ryu gains an increase in Strength, Intelligence, Agility, Reflexes, Stamina, and Flexibility. Ryu's taijutsu is also increased therefore allowing him to achieve impossible feats normal shinobi would consider impossible. His sensory skills are also increased thus allowing him sense people and objects over an extremely long distance comparable from Konoha to Suna, as well as smell and perception increased therefore rendering darkness and or techniques like the hidden mist jutsu ineffective. Nature Energy for Sage Mode Ryu gains Nature Energy while he is asleep due to the fact that he sleeps perfectly still, a practice that he had perfected to try and maintain peace, and remains aware of his surroundings even if he is asleep and is able to store for later use. Roaring Ape Perfect Sage Mode (achieved through rp) Roaring Ape Perfect Sage Mode This sage mode occurs when Ryu gets extremely angry while in his perfect sage mode. His power is comparable to that of Madara Uchiha, his speed also dramatically increases to be comparable and quite possibly able to overtake even full power Lightning Chakra Mode Body Flicker. His healing is also increased on the same level of Hashirama Senju's. Genjutsu Ryu is not as skillind in genjutsu as he is in other areas, however his sage mode enhances and boosts his genjutsu to be up to par with that of his bin and taijutsu. He has even develop some genjutsu of his own which can be extremely fatal. Ninjutsu Ryu Utilizes multiple different elements more specifically he uses Water, Fire, and Wind techniques. He is also able to use the Kekkei Genkai known as Boil Release in order to Acidify water in order to instantly kill and or heat the water enough to burn opponents severely, requiring the most advanced Medical Ninjutsu to heal. He tends to combine water release along with his boil release to cause devastating effects that even the strongest shinobi cannot avoid. Taijutsu Ryu tends to use the Body Flicker technique along with chakra enhanced strength with Boil Release chakra mode in order to cause devastating close range combat. Due to the Boil chakra mode being literally translucent and no way to tell that it's active the only way to tell of it's activation is after the fact when he has either hit and or defended against you. He also is well versed in Ape Fu, a special form of combat designed by the Apes that taught him sage mode. Fuinjutsu Ryu is extremely well versed in the sacred art of Fuinjutsu due to his clan possessing the strongest seal techniques. He had studied multiple seals as well as curses. He is able to seal many things, however he does not carry seals with him even, although he does have summoning seals on his wrists and hand in order to summon sealing scrolls as well as Shuriken and Kunai. He is even able to seal Tailed beasts against their will.